Sunflower
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Na pequena Konoha uma garota além de cultivar girassóis, cativa a atenção de todos a sua volta e por causa de beijo acidental, o amor de alguém que ela menos espera. AU OC SasuNaru.


**ATENÇÃO!! **Esta história é um A.U. e os personagens de Naruto foram trazidos para a nossa realidade (mas precisamente para o ano de 2002, Japão! Konoha ainda existe e a história se passa por lá mesmo...). Alguns personagens OC, e Naruto é **uma garota**, isto mesmo, e com uma personalidade muito mais forte do que na versão do Kishimoto. É um SasuNaru, sem ser Yaoi. Espero que gostem e divirtam-se!

* * *

- Naruto... Eu queria que você ficasse para sempre aqui em Suna... – um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes segurava firmemente a mão de uma bela adolescente loira, com a pele levemente bronzeada e olhos azuis.

- Desculpe, Gaara... – ela tirou a sua mão debaixo da outra – Mas acho melhor a gente dá um tempo... – estando sentada, flexionou as pernas e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos.

- ... Eu não deveria permitir isso... – Gaara se levantou retirando a areia do calção. A garota assustada com as palavras ditas olhou para o rosto do outro e recebeu um olhar frio que logo fora mudado para um leve sorriso e uma sendo estendida para ela – Mas eu não sou o dono da sua vida e você tem o direito de seguir fazendo e descobrindo novas coisas sem mim – Naruto segurou a mão de Gaara, retirou a areia de suas roupas e olhou para o sol que neste momento tocava o mar – Ao menos posso te abraçar e desfrutar-mos juntos este pôr-do-sol?

- Claro – Naruto se deixou ser abraçado por Gaara vendo esse último pôr-do-sol, após três anos compartilhando tantos momentos juntos.

...

- Bom dia, pai! – Naruto descia as escadas do pequeno sobrado revestido de madeira branca.

Ela estava com o seu penteado habitual, cabelo dividido ao meio preso em duas marias chiquinhas. Ela usava o uniforme do colégio composto de camisa branca com gola marinheira na cor verde musgo e um lenço preto com o símbolo da escola bordado no mesmo. As mangas da blusa eram curtas e fofas e a barra era feita de um elástico listrado. Além da blusa, ela usava uma saia pregueada da mesma cor da gola que ficava um pouco acima da altura dos seus joelhos. Meias brancas ¾ e sapatos estilo boneca pretos completavam o uniforme feminino da escola.

Pendurada sobre o ombro esquerdo dela havia uma mochila laranja com detalhes pretos de onde, por causa de um zíper entreaberto, surgia-se um pedaço de moletom com as mesmas características da bolsa. E no caderno que ela carregava no outro braço para as anotações em sala era possível ver a imagem de um simpático sapinho verde.

- Já acordada a essa hora, Naru? Ainda são 6:30 da manhã, a aula só começa as 8:00...

- E a minha escola fica a 10 minutos daqui de bicicleta! Eu sei disso, pai – a garota continuou a frase que o homem ia completar.

Quem olhasse para a garota e para o homem pensaria que ele não passava de um irmão mais velho dela por causa da eterna aparência jovem que ele tinha. Assim como a filha, Minato Namikaze era um homem loiro com belos olhos azuis, a pele igualmente bronzeada e o mesmo sorriso que ela tinha: luminoso feito o sol.

- Mas a senhorita ainda não me respondeu que está fazendo acordada e arrumada tão cedo. Você não consegue levantar da cama antes das sete, e o hoje já está de pé e tomando o café da manhã!

- Hummm – ela engoliu com rapidez um gole de suco – É que a Tsunade obaachan me prometeu que iria entregar a estufa hoje... Quero ver o resultado final!

- Ah, sim! Lembro que você exigiu que eu plantasse junto com você as mudinhas que tem lá...

- Nuom ofoi nuom!!

- Não fale de boca cheia! E coma com calma... – o pai suspirou vendo as atitudes da filha que lembravam tanto as da falecida esposa – Eu sei que o seu maior entusiasmo é por causa dos girassóis, né?

- Uhum! – ela engoliu o pedaço de bolo em seco - Por isso quero ir logo e não perder o momento deles desabrocharem! – Naruto pegou mais uma torrada, mordeu um pedaço e saiu correndo – Hum... E eu não o obriguei, pedi a sua ajuda! Tchau, pai! - despediu-se beijando a bochecha dele - Até mais tarde!

- Come direito garota! – Minato acenava para filha vendo-a pedalar rapidamente ao caminho da escola, enquanto vestia o moletom – Essa garota... Kushina cada dia que passa ela fica mais parecida com você.

...

Como se tivesse marcado com um cronômetro, Naruto conseguiu chegar em 10 minutos na escola. Colocou sua bicicleta no depósito destinado para o veículo e foi se encaminhando até a estufa já vendo há alguns metros o seu "sonho". Desde que Naruto havia chegado a Konoha aos 12 anos, ela começou com a idéia de criar um clube de jardinagem. No inicio eram poucos alunos que tinham interesse pelo assunto, mas aos poucos ela foi conseguindo novos afiliados e o clube havia se tornado a maior sensação da escola.

Diversos fatores influenciavam isso: primeiro, setenta por cento do clube era formado por garotas, o que atraia muitos garotos para participarem da atividade extracurricular; segundo, em tempos de preocupação com o meio ambiente, um clube cujos os princípios eram ensinar a cultivar sua própria horta e aprender como preservar os recursos naturais atraia muitos alunos que tinham a "consciência verde"; e por último e mais importante, a instrutora do clube, a própria Naruto, que era muito admirada na escola, não só por ter conseguido organizar algo desse tipo, mas também por se destacar como uma excelente esportista, sendo atualmente, a capitã do time do futebol feminino da escola.

Naruto estava encantada, nunca imaginara que o sonho de ter uma estufa ao invés de um pequeno canteiro de terra fértil com plaquinhas indicando que tipo de plantas eram cultivadas ali, a encheu de animo. Ela abriu a porta feita de tela de aço em uma estrutura de grade de metal para ver por dentro a obra: vários canteiros com pequenas mudinhas de ervas para os mais diversos fins – tantos para temperar como usar para fins medicinais –, algumas leguminosas e vegetais de pequeno porte e mais ao fundo, uma novidade para os integrantes que só foi possível graças ao espaço, um pequeno canteiro de flores cujo destaque era os girassóis.

Ela foi se encaminhando para onde as flores de caule comprido estavam já aflorando. Era o espetáculo mais bonito que ela já vira, além do pôr-do-sol, o desabrochar das pétalas se abrindo para receber os primeiros raios de sol era único. O local escolhido para elas ficar era estratégico, pois a garota sabia que essas flores tinham o costume de acompanhar a trajetória do sol e assim como quando o sol nascia, elas desabrochavam, ao pôr-do-sol, elas defloravam e guardavam-se para uma nova manhã. A garota contemplava o espetáculo, quando teve a sua atenção distraída pela diretora da escola.

- É um belo espetáculo, não?

- Tsunade obaachan! O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Naruto ficou surpresa com a presença da madrinha que também era diretora da escola em que ela estudava.

- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta a você. São sete da manhã e você já está aqui neste local. Eu apostaria com você que é por causa desses belos girassóis...

- Obachan! Você não devia falar isso, a senhora é conhecida como uma perdedora lendária! – Naruto ria da cara da madrinha que apenas sorriu para a afilhada – Se eu apostasse qualquer coisa com você, com certeza eu ganharia fácil!

- Tudo bem garota! Eu já entendi – Tsunada olhou para a garota, em seguida para os girassóis e percebeu que uma conversa com ela seria difícil porque ela nunca teria a atenção da loirinha – Bem, eu já vou indo resolver os assuntos da escola. Não chegue atrasada no seu primeiro dia no colegial!

- Tá bom! Eu sei, eu sei! Bom dia para a Senhora!

- Bom dia também, Naru-chan!

...

- Bom dia Tsunade sama! – a secretária da diretoria cumprimentou quando ela chegou ao escritório.

- Bom dia Shizune, vamos começar o nosso expediente – falou a diretora cujas principais características eram os cabelos presos em duas maria chiquinhas baixas, um casaco verde e a aparência de quem tinha 30 anos ao invés dos mais cinqüenta – Alguma novidade para esse inicio de ano?

- Apenas uma Tsunade sama... – a secretária dizia transparecendo o seu nervosismo – O professor de física, Hatake Kakashi, está hospitalizado por causa de uma forte pneumonia...

- Como assim?! – a diretora interroga percebendo uma leve elevação no seu tom de voz.

- Eu... eu.. eu... não sei. Foi a direção do hospital que ligou a 10 minutos avisando isso... E também disse que ele deve ficar pelo menos um mês ausente das aulas...

- Tudo bem.

- Como?

- Kakashi tem constantes crises de gripes e resfriados, não seria assustador se ele contraísse uma pneumonia. E eu já sei quem irá substituí-lo.

- Já?

- Shizune, pegue a minha agenda, ligue para Yamamoto Tenzou e peça-o para que venha imediatamente para a escola hoje. Enquanto ele não chega, vamos aproveitar que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula e os alunos apenas terão que ouvir palestras e se inscrever nos clubes e times da escola.

- Certo!

...

Konoha Gakuen era a escola da pequena vila de Konoha localizada na província de Okinawa ao sul do Japão. Konoha era conhecida por seu clima sempre subtropical, com uma parte de floresta fechada a delimitando em um extremo e o vilarejo de Suna a delimitando na outra extremidade. Quase durante o ano todo fazia sol em Konoha, salvo os casos em chovia e raríssimas vezes caiam chuva de granizo ou neve sobre o pequeno vilarejo cujo mini prefeito era o pai de Naruto, Minato, eleito de forma legal por toda a vila. E ainda existia um belo litoral para tornar a cidade mais próxima do conceito de "paraíso perdido".

A escola era muito popular e tradicional. Fora construída alguns anos após a fundação da pequena vila e era um exemplo de ensino e valorização de bons costumes em todo o país. Todo o corpo docente era composto por ex-alunos de Konoha, e muitos deles se graduaram nas melhores universidades e faculdades japonesas. A escola compreendia desde o ensino básico até mesmo ao 3º ano do colegial, o que favorecia para que muitos alunos ingressassem ainda crianças na instituição.

Haviam vários prédios destinados para cada uma das diferentes etapas de ensino da escola. O maior de todos era designado para o colegial, pois alguns alunos de outras cidades vinham para freqüentar o colegial atrás da qualidade de ensino que a escola oferecia. Entretanto, este ano, 2002, Konoha nunca havia recebido a matriculas de tantos alunos, o que causou até mesmo a contratação de alguns professores extras e o aumento do número de turmas e alunos em cada uma delas. O primeiro ano tinha cerca de 12 turmas, enquanto que o segundo tinha 7 e o terceiro tinha 4 turmas. Apesar de o primeiro ano ter sempre mais turmas que as outras séries, o segundo foi a maior surpresa porque geralmente o número de turmas nunca supera o número de 5 e era esse ano que definia quantas turmas o terceiro teria no ano seguinte.

As turmas eram designadas por letras do alfabeto romano. A turma de Naruto era a turma D, a mesma desde que ela entrou para Konoha e ainda seria a mesma agora que estava no colegial. A sua turma de amigas também continuava a mesma, composta por um trio de garotas tão populares quanto ela. Naruto era a esportista, Sakura a mais inteligente – conseguindo o mérito de ter tirado a maior média geral do seu ano e ter representado a escola na Olimpíada Nacional de Química do ano passado -, Ino era considerada a garota mais bonita da escola, trabalhava até como modelo fotográfica para uma agência da capital da província, e Hinata apesar de ser a mais tímida do grupo, era considerada a mais simpática das quatro e também era a mais rica. Elas eram conhecidas como "**QG4"** pelos garotos da escola, e era certeza de oito em cada dez meninos já terem feito algum convite para sair com elas ou proposta de namoro.

E como era de se esperar, três delas já estavam no auditório da escola aguardando a cerimônia anual de apresentação do ano letivo. Nessa cerimônia eram apresentadas aos alunos as regras do colegial, cuja principal era: cada ano tinha o seu andar correspondente, e era proibida a livre transição de um aluno de ano inferior ir a um andar de uma série superior sem permissão de fiscal – o primeiro andar era onde ficavam auditório, laboratórios, teatro, sala de música, sala dos professores, alguns banheiros e bebedouros, assim como os armários para guardar pertences e sapatos, no segundo andar estavam as turmas do primeiro ano, alguns banheiros e bebedouros, o terceiro e o quarto andar possuíam as mesmas características do andar do segundo andar.

O terceiro ano ficava com último andar porque os alunos necessitavam de uma maior concentração por causa das provas de vestibular e quanto mais distante das outras turmas, maior seria o silêncio que eles necessitariam. Além disso, o quarto andar também compreendia a sala do Conselho Estudantil e de alguns clubes que necessitavam de um espaço físico para as reuniões.

Todas as turmas já estavam reunidas no amplo auditório, de onde era possível ouvir um grande barulho causado pela agitação dos alunos por reencontrar os amigos vindo das recém-férias e assim colocar os assuntos em dia e contar as novidades. Na ultima fileira de cadeiras, eram possível três garotas conversando animadamente e davam por falta de alguém.

- Cadê a Naru!? – uma garota de cabelos rosados perguntava já mostrando no rosto uma veia pulsando.

- Calma, Sakura! Ela deve ter acordado tarde, só isso... – dizia uma garota com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto enquanto ela serrava as unhas.

- A-acho que ela deve está na estufa... – disse uma garota de cabelos negros azulados com as bochechas levemente rosadas enquanto remexia a ponta dos dedos.

- Argh! Tá ouvindo Ino? Por isso que às vezes dá vontade de esganar a Naru! – Sakura já levantava o punho numa intenção de socar algo – Por que ela não contou pra gente sobre isso? Até parece que nós não fazemos parte do mesmo clube...

...

Naruto estava tão deslumbrada com os girassóis que havia se esquecido do horário da cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. Fechou apressadamente a porta da estufa sem esquecer-se de verificar que a mesma estava devidamente trancada. Retirou o moletom que estava usando revelando o uniforme feminino da escola e tentava guardá-lo dentro da mochila enquanto corria apressadamente pelos corredores do prédio destinado ao colegial.

Enquanto fazia a trajetória agradeceu mentalmente o fato de eles estarem quase vazios de alunos, embora um erro de cálculo ao virar uma curva a tenha feito trombar com outro aluno no corredor, ocasionando que ambos caíssem no chão.

- Me desculpa! É que tô atrasada... – Naru estava se levantando sem a menos olhar para figura com quem havia trombado e já estava estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Tudo...

O estudante não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois teve seus lábios capturados pela garota no mesmo instante, fazendo com que ambos se assustassem com o ocorrido. Entretanto tal fato deixou que ambos vislumbrassem algo entre eles: a garota viu que quem ela havia "beijado" tinha incríveis orbes negras como uma noite sem estrelas; enquanto que o outro notou ela tinha o azul de um céu sem nuvens retratados em seus olhos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Sunflower**: em português, "girassol"; em japonês, "himawari"._

* * *

Olá! Mas uma fic para vocês! Naru-chan em sua versão Sexy no Jutsu sem ser sexy... Hum... Deu para perceber quem era o "estudante", certo? E começa o desenrolar da linha do destino destes dois...


End file.
